


The Puppy

by BatCave0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, 是情趣我还是不会打tag.
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatCave0304/pseuds/BatCave0304
Summary: Dean不喜欢狗，Sam总有办法让他喜欢起来。





	The Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> 假装是狗的Sammy, 并不是犬化Sammy.

Dean听到第一声犬吠时以为自己还在梦里，因为这正与他前两天和Sam争论的话题相关。他那个爱心过分充沛的弟弟总是喜欢各种毛茸茸的动物，甚至包括只要靠近就能让他打无数个喷嚏的猫。

“老兄，狗对人类来说真的很重要，它们不仅仅只是陪伴人类，甚至能帮助生活，救主人的命。”

“你说的没错。但我还是不喜欢它们。”一想到它们身上的味道绝对会弄脏他的宝贝美人Impala, Dean皱了皱鼻子。在Sam面前他更坦诚了，还不像之前面对那只性感灵兽时愿意口头说谎“我喜欢狗。”他果断摆手截止这话题，钻进车里把精力投放在要去哪家餐馆犒劳自己的胃。

“汪呜……”

直到那东西拱了拱他的手臂。Dean猛地从床上起身，手掌已经伸进床头摸到他的枪。如果Sam真的把一条狗搞进地堡，他一定连人带狗一起把它们丢出去，还要狠狠踹Sam的屁股。

“What the hell……”他惊讶的转手想去拿柜子里的圣水瓶，把柜子里的东西扒得哗哗做响。因为他看到他的大块头弟弟正跪在床边，两手握拳撑在床上，嘴里还叼着一个牛皮纸袋。“What the hell Sam?!”

“汪！”

在他弟弟把口中的纸袋放到他手边时他还没从惊讶的表情中恢复过来。他注意到纸袋上有一圈浅浅的、潮湿的牙印，而Sam表现得就像一条等待表扬的狗，正满脸期待的看着他。Dean甚至能看到那双可爱狗狗眼里细碎的星星。

他终于摸到圣水瓶。正准备拧开瓶盖时Sam突然窜上去，把他的两片嘴唇覆在Dean的上面。Sam含了下他的唇瓣，然后缓慢舔进他的唇齿加深这个吻。

这下Dean想起来了，想起这意味着什么。就像之前无数次那样，Sam喜欢在他刚睡醒时又深又慢的吻他，同时用灵活的手指服侍他的晨勃。还有他上一次难得的醉酒，Sam趁机吻走了所有的氧气，让他们不得不继续粘着一块，两条舌头纠缠许久。Dean捧住Sam的脸迎合上去。他已经准备好有一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，那些过分美好的回忆已经让他的阴茎在裤子里期待的抽动。

“噢……Sammy……”他吞咽着，分开他们的嘴唇，听到Sam同样粗重的呼吸。他以为Sam会就着这个姿势压上来，然后他就可以把手伸进他弟弟的裤裆，或者被他弟弟伸进裤裆。这感觉真好。Sam就像从前那样细碎的吻着他，舔他脸上的胡茬。他猜这次Sam是想黏糊糊的缠着他，他的老二会又重又磨人的在他腿间进出，高潮会一点一点降临，然后……然后Sam终于开口了——

“汪呜！”

这一声吠叫又让Dean的眉毛纠结起来，脑中的美好消逝殆尽。他推开Sam的肩膀，谨慎的向Sam身后望去。谢天谢地他没长出一条狗尾巴。他发现Sam正笑意盈盈的看着他，像是看破了他的想象之后在憋笑。一定是这样，因为他接下来的吠叫声中都带着笑意。这下Dean明白他的意思了，他有些气愤的敲了下Sam的头，听到后者畏缩的“呜”一声后坐起身。“你想玩是吧？你想玩对吧Sammy？坏狗狗。行，让我们看看你都带了什么回来。”Dean打开他带回的袋子，里面是他们的午餐，两块鸡肉三明治和半杯可乐。这个贴心的家伙，一定是怕饮料洒出来。

Dean盘腿在床上坐好，撕开包装纸咬下一大口。Sam又回到地上，跪坐在他自己的小腿上，两只手搭在床沿，背挺的笔直。Dean咀嚼着，鼓着腮帮子和Sam对视，上上下下的打量他。Sam演的挺像，一举一动都像一条大狗。尤其是那双狗狗眼里的天真劲儿，好像满心满眼只有面前这一方天地。现在他在等待投食，乖乖等着命令好能在自己主人手上吃到食物。“傻狗。”Dean抱怨着，“你耍了我知道吗？坏狗狗。你破坏了我的心情。”

Sam就像做错事那样可怜兮兮的呜嗷，这让Dean听起来舒服不少。Sam像是会完全服从主人的那种类型。这么一想，事情好像慢慢变得有趣了。Dean咧开嘴，决定也耍耍Sam. “把衣服都脱掉，狗穿什么衣服。”

Sam看着他，并没有什么动作。Dean就瞪他，结果是Sam歪了头，眼神变得更不解。他举起两只握拳的手在空气中刨了两下，Dean一巴掌按上自己额头。“哦。对、对。狗子没有手怎么脱衣服？”Dean认命的伸手，一颗一颗解开Sam的衬衫扣子，然后是腰带，让他形状漂亮的肌肉全部暴露出来。他看着全裸的Sam再次乖乖坐回小腿，心里感叹他弟弟真是漂亮，视觉上的完全享受。他吹了声口哨，从三明治里撕下块鸡胸肉送到Sam嘴边。Sam叼住它吃掉，然后挪动膝盖又凑得近了些，眼睛在Dean和他手上的三明治上来回游移。

“喔，乖狗狗，你还想要是吗？你真是很难喂饱对吗？”Dean狡猾的说着，又撕下一块胸肉。他的脚正在Sam健壮的大腿上来回滑动，脚掌贴上紧实的小腹，最后滑到他胯间缓慢动作脚趾。正在他手上吃东西的Sam咽呜一声，Dean安慰抚摸他的头发，嘴里还哄着。“Sammy. Sammy my good boy. 你得乖乖吃午餐才能保持强壮。”他把剩下的三明治主动送到Sam嘴边。Sam歪头咬着，咀嚼然后咽下。Dean舔舔嘴唇向Sam腿间看，那根他一直挑逗着的大家伙很快就硬了，相当威武的竖在Sam腿间。

他又拍拍Sam的头，暗暗把手上的酱汁蹭到Sam头发上。他得逞的笑起来，向后窜了窜，拍拍床让Sam跳上来。“来吧Sammy, 快过来，让我好好看看你。”

Sam真的就那么窜上去，先是在Dean大腿上蹭着，在Dean抱住他的肩膀时上去胡乱舔他的脸。

“嘿！你这个脏家伙，你刚吃过东西！”Dean有些嫌弃的想推开他，却是笑着的。Sam舔的更欢了。Dean差不多整张脸都沾上了口水，他笑着假装推拒Sam的肩膀，在Sam贴到他的嘴唇上时深深吻住他。Sam握着拳的双手撑在Dean身侧，身体挤进Dean敞开的腿间，缓慢摇晃身体在他的衣服上磨蹭自己的性器。

“唔……好了好了，大家伙，放开我。”Dean从这个吻中脱离出来，他几乎已经被Sam推倒了。他仰头看向这个满眼期待的大家伙，Sam伸出舌头喘了几声，Dean觉得他马上就要流口水了。Sam摇尾巴一样摇晃着他的胯骨和屁股，身下那根大玩意儿兴奋的滴水。这是相当大的视觉冲击。Dean被他的反应取悦了。他握住Sam肌肉发达的手臂，重新坐起身好能抱住到处乱蹭的Sam，用手用力揉乱他的头发。“看看你，精神的大家伙。”他咬着嘴唇含糊的说着，张开腿让Sam蹭得更近，持续揉着他的头发。“好了，Daddy的坏狗狗。你是条坏狗狗，Sammy. 坏狗狗Sammy想插Daddy的洞对吗？”

“嗷呜！汪！”Sam的眼睛像是立刻亮了起来，他又扑上去舔Dean的脸和脖子，用更热情的行动告诉Dean他有多想。Dean赶紧推开他。“好了，宝贝，先放开我。”他说着，但Sam仍旧很急切的样子压在他身上。于是他换上更严厉的声音。“Sam! 坐下！”Sam这才老老实实退到他腿边，又一次乖乖坐上小腿，偷偷抬眼瞧他。

Dean半躺在床上脱掉裤子，内裤也一并拽下。他其实也早就硬了，性器被拉出来的时候又弹上肚皮。他忍不住伸手揉了自己两把，然后张开腿对Sam招手。“过来宝贝，过来舔我。”

Sam立刻爬过去，舌头顺着人鱼线舔上去，高挺的鼻子埋进他下身的毛发间深深吸气。这举动让Dean微微红了脸，他伸手揉把Sam的头发，让性器向Sam的脸上蹭。Sam伸出舌头沿着Dean的长度把他舔的湿漉漉的，轮流含住两个圆球吮吸拉扯，直到Dean唇齿间发出嘶嘶的抽气声。“嘶……好孩子，继续舔。”Sam歪头把Dean的性器尽可能多的含入口中，用唾液润湿后来回活动头部吞吐。Dean低头看着Sam的薄唇包裹自己，微微喘息着，快感上涌时向后躺进床褥，不由自主的挺动胯骨。Sam的拳头压在Dean的大腿上，他尽可能的张开口腔让Dean挺进喉咙，收缩两颊不断摩擦他的性器。Dean被这几次深喉逼出几声粗喘，前液愈流愈凶。他看到Sam为自己涨红的脖子和脸颊，淫荡的舌头将唇齿间拉扯出的湿液舔回柱身，天真的狗狗眼还讨要奖励一般看过来。

“Oh Fuck. Fuck!”Dean低声骂着，想立刻把Sam拉上来亲，结果那家伙先一步埋头下去，吻过他的大腿，把滑溜溜的舌头伸进股缝一顿乱舔。“……Fuck! Fuck!”Dean觉得又有一股热流涌上脸颊，Sam的舌头从他的会阴一直舔到穴口，能感受到唾液顺着股缝流下去。Sam的拳头来回推着他的大腿内侧，Dean这才反应过来。他红着脸伸手下去把自己的臀瓣掰开，小穴露给Sam. 他小声嘟囔着不用模仿这么逼真，犬类没有手指什么的。这真的很羞耻。Sam只是把脸挤进去，继续舔他的穴。柔软的舌尖刺进小洞，Sam又抬起头看他，Dean迎上去，之后选择把眼睛闭上。假装大狗的人得意弯了下嘴角，把舌头挤进狭窄的穴道舔弄，出入时舔出粘稠的水声，这让Dean发出几声闷闷的鼻音。

Sam又舔了好一会儿，直到Dean不安的想要晃动屁股把自己往Sam脸上送。Sam爬上去用沾满体液的脸颊蹭蹭Dean的，然后又退后看向他股间。Dean会意后半坐起身，把手指往自己下身送。“没有手指真的很不方便不是吗Sammy? ”他很容易的送进两根手指，抽动扩张着自己的穴道，指头试探着向敏感那处摸。Sam就乖乖坐着，看着他，咽下口水。“嗯……Daddy的好男孩，把Daddy舔的这么湿。里面都是你的口水。听得到吗？”他把手指分剪，将自己的穴道翻搅出极其下流的水声。Sam的两只拳头急切的踩着床单，喉咙里发出呜呜渴望的响声。Dean注意到Sam身下的床单也湿了一块。“偷偷在床单上磨蹭自己嗯？坏狗狗。”他把穴道撑开，第三根手指也塞进去。指尖触到前列腺时Dean抖了一下，开始冗长的呻吟，阴茎流出更多湿液。“嗯……好宝贝，这么喜欢看着我。”他把穴口拉开，让Sam看到里面的嫩肉，手指再缓慢的埋进去。“觉得Daddy现在吃得下你吗？你的那根大怪物。”

Sam发出幼犬一样可怜的咽呜声，阴茎又红又涨。Dean这才决定放过他，把手指贴到Sam的嘴唇，贪婪的唇舌立刻把那上面的湿液全部卷食下去。Dean转身跪趴到床上，用一侧肩膀和头支撑身体，掰开臀瓣，回头看他。“快进来，Sammy好男孩，好好干我。”

他先感受到Sam肥厚的龟头抵在穴口，然后就是整根操进身体的粗硬性器。Dean咬住床单才把尖叫声咽进喉咙。那根硕大的玩意儿直直撞上前列腺，一点都不给他喘息的机会就在他屁股里狠狠操干起来。Dean的脸磨蹭着床单，身体随着Sam的顶弄不停摇晃。每次被磨过敏感处时就止不住的发颤，腰身酸软却翘高了屁股，不停呻吟着告诉他弟弟被干的有多爽。“哦……哦…对操！Sammy小狼狗！狠狠干我Fuck——！你让我湿的要命……”

那根硕大的玩意儿又快又狠的操着他，没有节奏也没有目的，不一定什么时候就狠狠撞上他的前列腺，让Dean又惊又爽的失声叫喊出来。紧致热情的穴道吸得他舒爽不堪，Sam的手臂挂在Dean的胯骨，发狂样操干那个能同时带给他们极乐的点。Dean爽的发抖，逃避一样弓起背又被Sam握拳的手按下去。他张着口呻吟，脚趾蜷缩又放松，快感强烈到几乎疼痛，阴茎失禁一样流着水。

“啊啊Fu——ah!操！Sammy! 你要操死我了！哦操……！”他的身体忍不住扭动着，像是在躲避又像是在迎合，他费力吞咽口水，泛红的眼皮因泪水变得湿漉漉的。床单上有一片水渍，也不知道是他的口水或是汗水。“你这该死的老二唔……太厉害了……”他呻吟着将屁股翘得更高，滚烫的肉棒凶猛占有着贪婪的肉体，Sam的胯骨撞得他臀瓣啪啪作响，被迫张开的穴口在性器出入时溅出水声，穴道像是要着了火一样火辣辣的热。下流的水声充斥着房间，急促喘息着像是周围的空气能灼伤鼻腔，汗水落到床单和皮肤。Sam粗重的呼吸和吻一并落在Dean的后颈，他低声吼着接受他兄弟的赞美，提跨继续享用他猎物的肥美。

“嗯操……该死。等……Fu……Sammy！停下！”他虚弱的叫着，溢出哭音，身上人不解却乖巧的停下动作。布满汗水的皮肤湿漉漉的，Sam用舌头舔去它们，用自己的吻去讨好兄长，凑到他颈畔磨蹭着直到Dean愿意转过头吻上他的嘴唇。Dean挣扎着翻身拉低他的脖子，吻着他在他口中呻吟着，突然爆发出一阵颤抖。“呜……”他喘息着像是要哭出声响，迷茫失神的眸子美得像刚出水的翡翠。浊白溅上小腹和胸膛，Sam这才发现他射了。他贪婪盯着兄长高潮时的模样，亲吻他湿漉漉颤动着的睫毛，体温和情热让Dean的两颊带上潮红看起来更加动人，简直是诱着他去狠狠占有。Sam忍不住再把性器顶进他的身体，果然刚一碰到那处就换来Dean一阵颤抖。他紧紧抱住了Sam的脖子，双腿发软。“混球，还不说话？”

Sam咽呜一声，低下头去舔吻他的胸膛，将一侧乳头吮起老高，轻轻摇晃腰胯。“嗯……好。”Dean喘息着随着他的动作微微拱起胸膛，小声哈着气。“继续干我……”他抬起头去舔Sam的耳朵，俏皮眨眨眼睛。该死的贪得无厌，却这么迷人。Sam低下头去舔吻他的颈子，腰身下压用力操弄迎合上来的身体，很快就再次找回节奏。Dean在他身下被顶的七荤八素，他肆意呻吟着，夹在Sam胯间的大腿时不时因过量的快感抽动。Sam简直爱透了兄长在身下战栗着承受愉悦的模样。

Sam用膝盖顶开他的一条大腿，不时绞紧的穴道像是在催促，尝过销魂滋味之后每次都要整根顶进最深才肯满足。他低头吻住Dean, 吮吻着他的舌含住他被吻得湿红的唇，两条软舌互相追逐着将破碎的喘息呻吟全部吞食下腹。Sam开始粗喘着发抖时Dean把他搂紧，感受到涌进体内的体液后双腿夹紧Sam的腰，撸动自己的性器把残留的精水都挤出去，又一次到了个小高潮。

Dean更快缓过神，他翻身骑到Sam身上，晃晃屁股感受他埋在身体里的半硬的物件，手肘撑在他头侧，歪下去头瞧他。“张口说句话，小狗子，别太爽了。”他蹭蹭Sam的脸，用几根指头拨弄Sam的唇舌，夹住舌头后有点惋惜的模样撅噘嘴。Sam喘息着看着他，开始舔他的手指。“下次你该更有诚意一点，直接戴着项圈来找我。可惜的是你这条舌头，干我的时候明明有那么多下流话能说。”他看着Sam舔到他的掌心，最后亲吻到手腕。

Sam又吠了一声，Dean瞪他，于是他就笑起来。“但这感觉还不错不是吗？”

“除去自助的部分和呃……”他想了一会儿，最后说，“我还是可以讨厌除了你之外的狗。”


End file.
